


Up All Night

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Walking In On Someone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Matt doesn't want to be nervous of the Galra on the Castle of Lions.  But when he goes to talk to Shiro about it, he gets a very different conversation than he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demenior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/gifts).



> Damn you, I feel personally attacked by this.

Based on this post by Demenior:

Ok but what if the Holts are rescued while Ulaz is away on a separate mission, and there’s nervous introductions when he returns cause obviously he’s Galra and the Holts might be nervous about that. Shiro doesn’t mention that he and Ulaz are together and plans to bring that up at another point (if at all. He’s not… good at talking about his personal life with other people)

Anyways Matt can’t sleep– he’s having nightmares and is still uncomfortable with a Galra on board– but Shiro’s okay with it! Maybe if he talks to Shiro he can be reassured that this Ulaz guy really is trustworthy and how Shiro’s okay working with the Galra after all that he went through

What I’m getting at here is that Matt, assuming Shiro’s a loner as always, just barges into Shiro’s room late at night and finds out firsthand just how comfortable Shiro is w Ulaz around

* * *

 

There was a Galra aboard the castle.

This wasn’t news, exactly.  Matt and his father had been ever so gently informed that there were two Galra on the ship.  The first was Shiro’s duckling cadet, but that was academic knowledge rather than anything.  Keith didn’t look like a Galra at all, didn’t sound like one, and Matt had known at least of him before everything went down.  It was discomforting, but it wasn’t terrifying.

The other one was.

Ulaz wasn’t the largest Galra that Matt had ever seen, or even the most intimidating.  But he didn’t need to be.  He was still bigger than him, still had those blank yellow eyes and sharp teeth, still had the wrong proportions and terrifying strength.

While the Galra hadn’t been anything but cordial, Matt hadn’t been able to manage more than a bare smile and a wave as a greeting.  His father had been more successful, managing to start up a conversation about the history of the Blade as a rebel organization.

It was all theoretically interesting.  A year and a half ago, Matt would have been dying to know.

But last night he’d stayed firmly between Shiro and Katie, tensing every time Ulaz so much as glanced in his general direction.  Which was a lot, because he seemed to glance at Shiro once every few minutes.

Which made Matt very nervous. What did this Galra want with Shiro so much, anyway?  They hadn’t even been talking that much.  Ulaz just kept looking over like he was studying him.

Did Shiro know about that?

Restless energy filled Matt, and he sat up and stared at the dark walls of his room.  The castle was painfully quiet after nearly two years of communal living.  It left Matt with nothing but the strange sounds of the alien ship and the thoughts in his own head for company.

Not a great combination, honestly.  Matt smacked at the console until it activated and he could turn on the lights.  Then he stood up, pacing for the sake of working off some energy.

Shiro had to know, right?  There was no way this alien had been studying him for so long and no one had noticed.  But if it was a subtle thing, maybe it had crept up?  Maybe they were just used to it, and didn’t realize how it looked anymore?

Maybe Matt was paranoid.

But paranoia wasn’t solved by pacing in an empty room all night.  The logical thing to do was to go and talk to Shiro.

Matt slipped out of his room and made his way out of the guest hall and to the paladin quarters.  It wasn’t so late that he thought Shiro might be asleep yet.  After all, Matt had already found out he barely slept in the first place (dangerous but understandable) and Shiro had said that Matt could come by anytime to talk.  Already, Matt had taken him up on that a few times.  Sitting together in Shiro’s little room, talking about their experiences in the dark, Matt had almost felt like he was back on the  _ Daedalus. _

So he didn’t think twice as he typed in the code Shiro had gave him and opened the door.

Until he saw Shiro wasn’t alone.

Until he saw Ulaz was inside with him.

Until he saw that Ulaz was on top of Shiro, weight pushing him into the bed.

Until he saw that they were kissing, quiet but hungry, Shiro straining up against Ulaz’ mouth.

Until he realized why Ulaz must have been giving Shiro those odd looks all dinner.

Ooooh boy.

Finally, Shiro seemed to realize that the door was open, and he looked over then froze.  “Matt?”

Ulaz glanced between them both, seeming put out by the interruption.  “Is there an urgent matter?”  He asked, pullling himself off Shiro.  As he moved, more and more pale skin was revealed, until it was obvious that Shiro’s pants were either pushed down or completely off.

Yelping, Matt covered his eyes to preserve his friend’s modesty, and he shook his head.  “Sorry I just had a thought, I didn’t realize you had company tonight.  I’ll just- I’ll go, and I’ll talk to you tomorr-”  

He spun to try and leave, and slammed his covered face into the doorframe of Shiro’s room, then crashed on his ass.

Ow.

There was a rasping sound behind him, and Matt uncovered his eyes to see Ulaz shaking slightly.  At first Matt leaned away, unsure what that kind of noise meant, but then he registered it as laughter.

Oddly, it sounded different from the Galra laughter Matt had heard before. It had been the sadistic enjoyment of his jailers taking a pound of flesh from whatever being had displeased them.  This was nearly a giggle in comparison.

“He’s not laughing at you,” Shiro assured him quickly, yanking his covers up to actually, well, cover himself.  “Ulaz is a sucker for slapstick.  Ignore him.  Did you need something?”

This Galra could be a fan of Buster Keaton.

Jesus Christ.

“Not while you’re not wearing pants, I don’t,” Matt replied immediately.

Shiro rolled his eyes.  “And if I put on my pants?  Would you talk then?”

Hesitating, Matt’s eyes drifted to Ulaz again, as he finally sobered up.  “You know, I’m not usually one for tact, but...”

Glancing over at Ulaz, the problem seemed to hit Shiro.  “Oh.  You’re...”  He nodded slowly, then considered Matt.  “What if we just had a normal talk while Ulaz was here? You could acclimate.”

Matt could recognize that it wasn’t a terrible idea.  Intellectually, he understood that for everyone to trust Ulaz (and for Shiro to be  _ sleeping _ with him), Ulaz had to be fine.

Matt was just...

He was scared.

But Shiro had been brave for Matt before.  He didn’t mind getting to repay the favor now.  

“Pants first,” Matt said.

“I’d prefer that too.  Gunna close your eyes?”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Matt replied, grinning widely.  It was pure teasing, but his smile slipped and he glanced at Ulaz, nervous of what a jealous Galra might do.

But instead Ulaz just snorted and spread out on Shiro’s bed, pulling over one of the tech pads and settling in comfortably.

Apparently not a problem.  Huh.

Matt did cover his eyes while Shiro got himself presentable, and then he pulled over a chair to sit in, not quite comfortable laying on the part of the bed where they’d just been canoodling.  “Sorry to interrupt, for the record.”

“Eh, it was mostly kissing,” Shiro replied, shrugging.  At Matt’s dry look, he colored.  “Well, it maybe- look, it’s fine.  It wasn’t anything serious.  I’d rather make sure you’re comfortable.  You can’t spend every meal looking like you want to jump out of your skin.”

That made Ulaz pick his head up, and he frowned.  “Do humans shed their skins?”

Shiro sighed.  “It’s an expression.  No, we don’t.”

“Wrong, we do,” Matt replied.  “Little bits, all the time.  Constantly.  It’s on you right now.”

Pausing, Ulaz frowned at Shiro again. 

“Alright, he’s technically right, but we won’t lose all of our skin at once.”  Shiro rolled his eyes.

Ulaz reached over, and Matt tensed slightly.  But all he did was rub Shiro’s cheek, like he was trying to see if it would come off.  When it didn’t, he shrugged and went back to his reading.

Well fuck Matt sideways, that was almost cute.

Judging by Shiro’s sappy expression, he thought so too.

And if it made his friend look so happy, then Matt could get used to one Galra.  It was worth it.

It was especially worth it the next day when Matt presented Shiro with a ‘congrats on the sex’ cake.

And that was how Matt accidentally outed Shiro and Ulaz out to the rest of the crew.


End file.
